The Morning After Will
by Supergal2005
Summary: A I'm Going to Be Moving On Oneshot. What happened after Kim is dumped by Will the first time.


**Title: **The Morning After Will (A I'm Going to Be Moving On One-Shot)  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** M (Language, violence)  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Rocky/Aisha  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers, Rascal Flatts owns the song 'I'm Moving On'  
**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.**

* * *

**

**AN:** Several of my readers of "I'm Going to Be Moving On" asked for this scene to be extended so here it is.

ANN: 'blah' thinking, "blah" talking. PLEASE COMMENT!!!

**

* * *

**

**The Morning After Will**

_Sunday, August 4, 2002_

Kim couldn't remember a time when her head hurt so much, but then again it is hard to remember anything with the throbbing pain. She could tell that her back and part of her front is warmer than the rest of her, she didn't know why. She felt sore and achy, but didn't know the cause. She slowly opens her eyes and is greeted with a wall that isn't her hotel room. She starts to panic, when she realizes that the warm feeling on her stomach moves to cup her _naked_ breast. She also senses a hardness poking the back of thigh.

She rapidly begins to assess her situation, 'Okay, I'm in a room that isn't mine. I'm naked and hung-over. There is a _naked_ man holding me. Alright, Kimberly, you are a strong Ranger. This guy doesn't stand a chance against you. You've knocked out more Reds than the Average Villain. You'll simply remove his arm and slip out. Thank God, I'm on the pill for my period.'

Kim tries everything to remove the man's arm; he simply pulls her closer to him and his hardness. 'Okay, this is _NOT_ working! Okay, Kimberly, try and think back to the last thing you remember. Okay, there was Group for the Reds, then . . . Oh, yeah, Will dumping me for _Beth_ and because of Tommy! Tommy! I had dance lessons with him, then he took me to a club to get over Will! Tommy wouldn't let me go home with some strange guy; he's totally more protective of me than Jas is. When I see him again, he is dead meat! I'm killing Tommy for letting me get into this situation. He was supposed to protect me . . .'

As Kim gets lost in her thoughts as how to kill Tommy and blame the rest of the Reds for her problem, the other occupant of the bed wakes up with his eyes still closed. 'Oh, God, my head. That is _the_ last time I drink like that with Kim again. Who the hell am I holding? Why does she smell like . . . Strawberries?' The male slowly opens his eyes to mid-back length caramel hair. 'Oh, God. Please tell me that isn't who I think it is! Kim is going to kill me!'

The male softly speaks, "Kim?"

Kim is startle out of her thoughts and turns her head to the male behind her, "I just have you know that . . . Tommy?"

"Yeah. Know what?" Tommy asks as Kim lies on her back with his hand still on her breast.

"That I know Martial Arts." Tommy chuckles. "Do you have any idea how glad I am that you are you?"

"No"

"I thought you were some strange guy that I met at the club last night. I was going to kill you . . ." Tommy cringes. ". . . for letting me out of your sight last night. Then I was planning the deaths of all the Reds for . . ."

"For what?"

"I don't know; anything and everything." Kim teases. There are a few moments of silence before Kim asks, "Um-huh, Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you . . ." Kim gestures to his hand that is still on her breast.

"Yeah," he removes his hand and arm like they were burnt. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Both avoid looking at each other. Kim giggles, "Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah, do you remember exactly what we did?" Tommy ponders.

"Not really. I remember getting really drunk; after that, everything is kind of blurry."

"Same here. So do you think that we. . ."

"Yeah, I know we did. I'm sore there."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. At least you used protection and I'm on the pill." She explains.

"I thought you didn't remember last night. How do you know that I used protection?" Tommy wonders, knowing he always kept an updated pack, just in case.

Kim points to the floor around the trash can on her side of the bed. "You missed a couple of times."

He looks at the same area and sees two used condoms on the floor and two in the waste basket. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I guess we both were sexually frustrated."

"Yeah, I hadn't slept with anyone, but you. Came close with Barb, but just felt wrong." Tommy reveals.

"Yeah, I know. I felt the same with Steven and Will." Kim divulges. "So what now? What do we do?"

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Kim. I mean you leave for New York this afternoon. And I report to the Island tomorrow morning. I'll be there for a few months."

"Yeah, I know, but after the Island, then what?"

"I don't know, Kim. We'll have time to talk about it. How about if either of us don't find someone else and really want to try us again, then when I get back and your commitment to your company is over, we try again." Tommy logically tries to solve things, when his heart is screaming not to let her go.

"Okay, that's sounds rationally. We don't know what will happen in a few months, but either way we'll still be friends." Kim smiles, while her heart screams that if she leaves she'll lose him.

"Definitely." He agrees. "So you want to shower first?"

"Yeah, close your eyes!" Kim orders.

"Kim, I have already seen you naked several times."

"Yeah, but you don't remember the last time. Close them, mister!" Kim sternly instructs. Tommy closes his eyes. Kim slowly retrieves her closes; she glances at Tommy, whom is only half covered by his sheets. "No peeking."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He teases. 'At least not again. God, Kim, you just get more beautiful every time I see you.'

Kim's mumbled voice indicates that she is in the bathroom. Tommy gathers his clothes, puts them in the dirty pile, cleans up the condoms and their wrappers (chuckling), pulls out new clothes, and puts on his robe. He heads to his kitchen to fix the last of his food. He makes pancakes with strawberries, Kim's favorite. By the time he is done, Kim is out of the shower.

She pokes her head out of his bedroom, "I'm done, if you want one."

"Okay, thanks. I made breakfast, if you want to eat." He points to the pancakes.

"Okay, thanks." He shrugs as he moves past her. "I'll wait until you're ready."

"I'll be quick then." He kisses her forehead, picks up his clothes, and heads for the shower.

Tommy does shower quickly. By the time he is dressed; Kim has already dressed and is pouring orange juice for them both.

They sit down and eat. They discuss upcoming events, Rocky and Aisha's twins, Kat and Jason's little girl, anything, but last night and Will. They both clean and dry the dishes. Tommy walks Kim to the door because she still needs to pack a few things and check out of her hotel. She promises to call when she arrives back in New York. Tommy kisses her forehead and hugs her before she goes. He watches her as she enters the elevator. The last thing that both of them think is 'Maybe, just maybe; it will work this time.'

**

* * *

**

THE END!!!!

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT!!!


End file.
